


Sweet Solitude

by Olpgurl



Series: Damerey Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Damerey Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Rey (Star Wars), Smut, Snowed In, Swords, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: After the birth of their children, Poe takes his wife on a well-earned vacation with the excuse to see snow for the first time.  The weather doesn't cooperate, trapping them in their rented home.  The solitude leaves them to find a new way to entertain themselves.  And reconnect.Damerey Creations Week 2020 Day 2:  Regency AU/Snowed in/Sword/Duende
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970761
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 2! This is post Coin and Coincidence but can probably read as a stand-alone. Just think married Lizzy and Darcy. But in space.

She looked around the home Poe had let; he had been insisting she required time away from her duties to rest. The twins were a handful at times, but her dear children meant everything to her and her husband. She did not quite understand his need for this trip away but suspected it was for them to have time alone again. Having two children at once had been a surprise certainly. With all the revelations that had occurred after, there had been little time for them to be alone, but a conversation while visiting her aunt and uncle had led them here; to her first time seeing snow.

Fest was so different from both Tatooine and Yavin, the crisp cool air had been a complete shock to her system. She suddenly understood the expense for new clothing that Poe had insisted upon. The planet was beautiful anyway; the white blanket covering every surface was a sight she could not have imagined. Their temporary home was warm once they entered; her skin still tingling at the sudden change in temperature. She longed to explore, but her husband had different ideas, pulling her into an embrace. 

“Are you pleased?” Poe asked, taking her arm to inspect the outside from one of the windows.

She glanced at the terrain, the sun setting on the horizon, reflecting brightly off the snow. “It is vastly different from what we are both accustomed to. Shall we survive the cold?” she teased.

Poe chuckled, keeping a tight hold on her arm. “I am certain we will find a way to keep ourselves warm,” he replied suggestively.

She yawned loudly, unable to help herself. Poe laughed again, shaking his head. “I think perhaps a nap is in order. I have said it many times, but you cannot deny you needed a rest now.”

She agreed with a nod, more tired than she knew. They could explore their temporary home tomorrow.

She awoke first, surprised by the bright sunshine coming through the bedroom window. Was it not still night? She took a moment to watch as snow fell from the sky. She finally rose from the bed, confused at first until her stomach made a very loud complaint. Their children had kept her remarkably busy, more so than she had noticed if they had both slept for the entire night. She looked over at her husband, still deeply asleep. She left Poe to sleep. The house had no human servants, simply droids so she need not bother being embarrassed by her state of undress. She donned a robe and began to explore. Firstly, for breakfast. 

She found it easily enough, the smell of food wafting throughout the main floor. The smell originated from a small dining room, helping herself to the food laid out on the sideboard. Poe had still not made an appearance by the time she had finished, leaving her to entertain herself. She was tempted to leave the house, explore the grounds, but thought better of it. A quick glance out the window made the decision for her. The snow seemed to have tripled overnight, coming close to the height of the windows. She found one of the droids, her suspicions confirmed; they were trapped in the house for the time being as the snow continued to fall.

She had little choice, deciding if she was to be trapped indoors, she would find something to amuse herself. The home seemed quite standard, full of parlours with little to do or see. It was her third attempt at opening doors at random that finally led to success; a small, but well-stocked library. She wandered the room, exploring the shelves, trying to discern the order. Instead, she found the last thing she would have expected. 

She looked over the large painting, fascinated by it. The Jedi religion had long since disappeared, but her father had always been curious about their ways. He had told her and Rose stories about knights with their lightsabers saving the galaxy from the evil Sith. Rose had grown tired of those stories young, but she had always loved to hear the tales over and over each night. It had been an exceptionally long time since she had thought of those tales. The painting was quite old, the colours faded but she could still see the blue and red blades clashing, a sense of urgency as if good and evil themselves were battling before her. 

She startled as Poe’s voice whispered, “Do you like it?” He had come from behind her to hold her in his arms.

“I’ve always been intrigued by the tales of the Jedi,” she answered. “I used to pretend I was one, swishing around anything I could find to use as a lightsaber. Rose found it quite tiresome.”

Poe nodded at the two crossed rapiers hung from the far wall. “Do you wish me to teach you to fight with a real sword?” Poe teased. “That is very unladylike Mrs. Dameron. What should our neighbours think?”

She smiled at the thought. “Well, I believe we have no neighbours here Mr. Dameron. And as we are trapped by the snow, no callers should arrive anytime soon.”

Her husband pulled away, causing her to turn and face him. “Are you quite serious?” 

She nodded excitedly. She had begged her father once, but he had denied her. Poe simply shook his head, muttering. “If you are quite serious, we shall have to remove ourselves from this room. And neither of us is dressed properly but I suppose there’s little we can do about that.”

She looked down but nodded, she was still in her nightgown and Poe was wearing only his shirt and trousers. She took a moment to return to their room, an impish idea striking her. She changed as quickly as she could, covering herself once more with her dressing gown, wishing for the element of surprise. Poe knew how to fence; she would require all the distraction she could muster in order to win against him. 

She knew she had chosen well when she heard his surprised gasp on the removal of her dressing gown. It had been a gift for their honeymoon, one her aunt Leia had provided with a secret smile. Despite their time as husband and wife, she had not found the courage to wear this nightgown in front of him. She could feel the heat of her cheeks, both from embarrassment and Poe’s reaction. The gown barely covered more than her chemise, skirting her upper thighs and tied at her shoulders with two small ribbons on each side.

Remaining out of reach, she walked to the wall to remove one of the swords, moving to allow him to do the same. His eyes never left her form, the nightgown by far the most revealing item of clothing she had worn in his presence. The idea made her blush further, her husband was fond of their couplings, of removing all of her clothing before proceeding, but the simple nightdress was enticing him.

He only looked away to retrieve a sword of his own, testing its weight before a roguish grin took over his face. “I am pleased you took my words to heart.” 

She said nothing, merely watching him as he placed the sword down on a table and removed his shirt. Her husband, it seemed, was not above cheating as well. He recovered his sword, looking around the room with a critical eye. “We shall have to remove to another room, I believe,” Poe mused. “I would not have you hurt should one of us trip on the furniture.”

“I believe you are scared,” she teased. “Are you frightened of your wife, sir?”

“Of you, my dear, never,” he replied. “Should you break your ankle, you have no one to blame but yourself. En garde!”

Poe approached her cautiously, and she raised the foil in defence. She knew little about fencing but was certain Poe would not actually hurt her. He stepped forward, leaving her to retreat. She understood his warning when her legs collided with a small table, forced to move around it. She lost valuable time, looking away from him to find a safe path. He was much closer, stalking her like a predator, smirk firmly in place. She kept her own sword raised, stepping further back with each of his steps towards her. She would not win against him but she was certain she would enjoy whatever he had planned.

Poe seemed to tire of her retreat, surprising her by launching himself over the settee, blocking her current escape. He took a swipe at her, nowhere near connecting. She blocked him easily, but she was quite sure his missed stroke was purposeful. She attempted to strike a blow at him, the move clumsy. She attempted again but Poe not only blocked it but disarmed her with little effort. He prevented her from retrieving the blade, forcing her back further. She had nowhere to go, raising her hands in surrender.

Poe pressed his advantage further, the blunted tip of his sword pointing directly over her heart. “Do you yield, madam?” he asked. 

“I had thought you would at least give me some instruction first,” she chided.

“That is not an answer,” he retorted. “And I do believe you seemed quite confident in your skills before we began.”

She refused to relent. “I do not believe this was a fair battle, sir. I do not yield,” she replied confidently.

Poe’s eyes widened before settling into something more intense. His eyes became hooded, staring at her intently. “If that is your wish …”

She gasped as the tip touched her skin, the cool metal made contact, drifting over her skin to slide under one strap of her gown. Poe’s wrist moved suddenly, the sword cutting through the thin strap with ease. Her arms came to her chest, covering herself, too used to children and staff filling her home. Poe looked unrepentant, his sword hovering above her shoulder. “Do you yield?” he asked again.

She finally understood his game, arms dropping to leave herself partially exposed. Poe swallowed, the blade by her head wavering slightly. “I do not,” she replied firmly.

The blade repeated the maneuver on the other side, her nightdress falling completely away from her chest, pooling at her hips. Standing her ground, she waited for her husband’s next move. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, his trousers becoming tighter as he looked her over again and again. He made no move to come closer, but the wetness between her legs made her thighs feel slick. She bit her lip, squeezing them together. Poe finally broke out of his stupor, the clang of his sword hitting the floor her only warning as he marched towards her to pull her into his embrace. 

Poe was rarely rough with her, usually bordering on worshiping. His hands took hold of her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he moved to kiss her roughly. She surrendered to him easily this time, it felt like far too much time had passed since they had had the opportunity to truly be alone since the birth of their children. His hands began to roam her body, his lips travelling to her neck, sucking and biting at the delicate skin. 

She pulled him back to her, kissing him again. She had missed this more than she realized. Poe began pulling her forward, towards the settee. She went gladly, settling herself down. He stood over her, taking her in, gaze still hungry. “You’re more beautiful now than the day I met you,” he murmured, undoing his trousers with fumbling fingers.

She pushed down her ruined nightdress, exposing herself completely to him. Poe smiled softly, one hand drifting down to grasp his manhood. He stroked himself, leaving her to clench her thighs together as she watched. His smile grew more feral, leaning over to cover her body with his. “I have missed you,” he admitted softly. “I have missed this as well.”

She wrapped her legs around his hips, moaning at the feel of him between her thighs again. Poe supported himself with one hand, guiding himself inside her. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of her husband entering her. Poe’s free hand brushed her cheek, making her open her eyes. He whispered his love for her before pulling back to push back in gently.

Their motions continued; reconnecting for the first time in months. She did not worry about children crying for her, servants and droids requiring her attention. She could pay attention to nothing but Poe and enjoy their solitude. Poe leaned down, kissing her again, their previous rush had all but disappeared. His pace was slow, allowing her to feel the glide of his body against hers, the whispered words in her ear as he entered her over and over. 

She moaned at the feel of him, her body no longer accustomed to the sensation. It had been too long since the last time they had coupled. Poe’s eyes were closed, muscles tense as he held himself above her. He finally glanced down, eyes looking over her face intensely. She grinned and nodded, feeling him pull back, almost leaving her only to glide back in, groaning.

They were unhurried, taking their time as Poe kissed her lazily. She ignored everything but the feel of Poe’s body against hers, inside her. He shifted slightly, allowing himself to rub his between her thighs, swallowing the gasp. Her legs wrapped around him, urging him to hasten as her ending approached rapidly. Poe complied, his thrusts becoming more shallow as his breath quickened against her skin. She could feel it coming, forgetting the droids in the house as her pleas became louder.

Her walls clamped down suddenly, her body becoming tense as stars exploded behind her eyes. She felt Poe pace quicken further, racing to find his own pleasure in the act. He finally stilled, his own body tensing as he shouted her name. He finally collapsed against her breasts, his breaths coming out in pants that teased her skin. 

She ignored his weight, wanting to hold him to her as long as possible but Poe chose to rise on his own, holding out a hand for her. She took it, also accepting his shirt to stave off the chill. “I believe I shall like our fencing lessons if this is the result,” she teased as he dressed.

Poe looked up at her in surprise. “You wish to continue?”

She walked away from her husband, retrieving his sword. “I do not remember much instruction, sir.”

He laughed, taking the sword from her. “Perhaps not, but I must admit I was a bit distracted,” Poe replied. “I believe once we leave, I shall need to buy you more nightdresses such as that.”

She looked over to the window once again, noticing the snow had not lessened. “That shall have to wait, I fear. I do not think we will be leaving anytime soon.”

Poe grinned, wrapping her up in an embrace. “Then we shall have plenty of solitude to have your lessons.”


End file.
